


A Case Of Mistaken Identity

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dogs, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Wraith was being particularly affectionate tonight.





	A Case Of Mistaken Identity

Wraith was being particularly affectionate tonight. Instead of flopping on her side of the bed and waiting for him to snuggle up to her, she’d climbed in next to him and bundled herself in his arms. After a pressing a kiss to her cheek, Alistair felt her tongue trail across his lips… wait, why was she licking him? Alistair opened his eyes to see that it was not Wraith, but her mabari hound Aeno, that he’d kissed.  
“Eugh!” He cried, causing Wraith to shoot upright and pull her knife out from underneath her pillow.  
“You okay?” She asked, returning it when she saw he was safe.  
“Your mutt kissed me!” He spluttered, pointing at Aeno. Wraith smiled, before starting to laugh uncontrollably.  
“How is this funny?! I was smooched by a dog!” Alistair screeched. Before he could continue, Wraith pressed her lips to his, the kiss deepening quickly as he gently pulled her onto him.  
“Better?” She panted softly, as he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer.  
“Much.” He replied, before kissing her again, his hands roaming over her body as Aeno hopped off the bed, sensing what was coming and wanting to leave before it came.


End file.
